


Sexual Hallucination

by wedtomymisery



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedtomymisery/pseuds/wedtomymisery
Summary: Title from a song by In This MomentSome cute fluff because I've never written fluff before





	Sexual Hallucination

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It means a lot!

_Red lips, a sinister tongue, _

_I'll taste you until I can't. _

_Our trip has just begun, _

_I'll fly with you till the end._

Howard had been in love with Vince for as long as he could remember. When they first met at the zoo, Howard was blown away by how gorgeous Vince was. He wore bright clothes and didn't care what anyone thought of him. Howard felt bad at the time because of the five year age gap that was between them, but that soon went away when he realised that Vince liked him back.

_ Psychotic voice _

_You are in my veins now_

_ And there's no denying _

_There's no denying _

_As we both burst into flames_

The first time they kissed, Howard's knees buckled from the intensity of it. He has never felt anything so wondrous in his life. He couldn't believe they hasn't done this sooner. They were on a date, or well actually they were finishing the date. Howard had just walked Vince up to his door, and just as he was leaving, Vince pulled him into the kiss. At first he had panicked, but he soon got the hang of it and kissed back for all he was worth. Soon Vince pulled away, and Howard left, promising that they would do this again.

_There's no coming down (Higher ground) _

_Floating over ground (Out of body)_

_ Out of body Inner mind (I'm your slave)_

_ This is what I crave_

The first time they told each other they were in love, Howard was in a jazz trance. This was a daily part of Howard's zoo work, and Vince was pretty used to seeing him in one. He was admiring how stunning Howard looked. Lost in his own little world, unaware of what was happening around him, Vince had never seen anything so beautiful and enticing in his life, and that was saying something. (Vince looked in the mirror everyday) . He wasn't shocked to come to the realisation that he was in love with Howard. Howard was always there for him, baking him cakes and helping him straightening his hair. Always comforting him when he was worried that his favourite rockstairs had gained weight or were losing their hair. He'd been over the moon when Howard returned his feelings and had kissed him so hard he couldn't imagine his life without him. It wasn't hard to tell him he loved him either, being with Howard was the easiest thing he'd ever done.

_I'm lost, I'm saved_

_ It's my obsession, possession began _

_(Physical, psychical, illumination) _

_Intoxication, fascination _

_(Mystical, sexual hallucination)_

The first time they had sex, they were both giddy with happiness and slighty wine drunk. They'd been flirting all day and the sexual tension between them was so thick they could have drowned in it. Howard had fucked him so tenderly he couldn't remember the last time he had felt so loved and protected. Vince has never wanted it to end, and he couldn't wait to do it over and over with Howard. Vince would listen to all of unfashionable and old jazz musicians forever if it would make Howard happy, if it would make this moment last for eternity. Vince couldn't imagine not spending the rest of his life with his small eyed lover.

_ You watch me come undone (It makes me want you more) _

_I'm crawling into the unknown (I'll follow you to the core) _

_I feel like I'm dying (I'm right beside you)_

_ You whisper, "we're flying" _

_(There's no denying) _

_We both converge as one_

When Howard had proposed to Vince, they were on a night out as Vince liked to call it. Vince had been so surprised when Howard had asked if he wanted to go to Vince's favourite nightclub. It was a new night club that had only been opened for a few weeks that all the trendies of Camden went to. Vince had spent about 6 hours on his hair, making sure it was absolutely perfect, and about 3 hours on his makeup.

When Howard asked, Vince immediately started crying. When Vince had said yes and jumped into his arms, Howard's knees actually buckled and he fell onto the floor with tears in his eyes, as all of trendiest in Camden clapped. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. Vince almost couldn't accept that this was his life now. The man of his dreams was now officially his.

_ I can barely breathe (I can barely move)_

_ I can barely move_

_ (I can barely) separate (me from) you _

_This is what I crave _

_To be your slave_

Their wedding was on the first official day of Summer. Vince was dressed in a wonderful white dress that suited him perfectly, and Howard had worn his best jazzy suit (which included a lot of different shades of brown). Naboo, Bollo and Vince's friends (all 5000 of them!) attended and it was the happiest day of their lives. Vince had been waiting all of his life to be married to someone that completely adored him, and he had found that in Howard. He couldn't imagine his life without him. Howard was his soulmate. He missed him when he wasn't there, and he was beyond infactuated with him. If he hadn't of started at working at the zoo he never would've met Howard. Vince's life had completely changed and he was forever grateful for Howard changing his life


End file.
